Flower
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Jimin hanya seseorang yang murahan. Ia tidur dengan Yoongi, meski esoknya ia akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan seorang lelaki bernama Kim Taehyung. Di sisi lain, ibu Taehyung membuktikan sebuah mitos tentang "menguji 'kesucian' seseorang" pada Jimin. Apa yang dilakukan Taehyung saat ia mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya? / VMIN, slight! YOONMIN, uke! Jimin / BTS / oneshot / T


_Gummysmiled's 13_ _th_ _fanfiction_

" **FLOWER"**

Selamat datang di FFku yang ketiga belas. Tiga belas yah? Wah, angka sial dong. Yap, angka sial, dan kesialannya jatuh pada Jimin yang kujadikan sebagai cabe-cabean XD muahahahah.

.

.

.

 **FLOWER**

Sunyi.

Apartemen mewah—yang jelas saja tidak mampu dimiliki oleh orang biasa—itu sunyi.

Yah, setelah tiga jam apartemen itu dipenuhi suara-suara yang sungguh tidak baik untuk pendengaran anak berusia tujuh belas tahun ke bawah.

Kendati begitu, penghuni kamar dalam apartemen itu tidak sedang terlelap. Dua orang lelaki di dalamnya masih dalam kondisi sadar sepenuhnya—setelah kegiatan melelahkan yang mereka lakukan selama beberapa jam belakangan.

Jimin—lelaki dengan kondisi tubuh sangat kacau, jauh melebihi Yoongi, lelaki lainnya—berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. Rintihan sakit itu lolos dari sepasang bibir sensualnya yang bengkak dan merah, saat ia mencoba berdiri dengan benar.

Sedangkan Yoongi, si pucat itu menyandarkan tubuhnya santai ke kepala ranjang. Sepasang kelereng hitamnya tidak mampu melepaskan fokus dari tubuh lelaki manis yang berada tak jauh darinya. Lelaki yang sedang berjuang setengah mati demi membungkuk dan mengambil sehelai kemeja putih milik Yoongi serta memakaikannya ke tubuh polosnya.

"Berhenti merintih seperti itu, Jim." suara serak dan berat itu keluar dari si pucat saat sepasang bibir penuh dosa itu tidak berhenti mengeluarkan suara rintihan yang mengundang.

Yang merasa namanya disebut itu menoleh dengan tatapan kesal, "Kenapa? Ini sakit, bodoh."

Yoongi mendecih, "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus berhenti mengeluarkan suara seperti itu, kalau tidak—"

"Kalau tidak kenapa? Kau mau melakukan apa, hm?" tanya Jimin, menantang lelaki pucat itu dengan menjilat bibir penuhnya. Tangannya sudah melepas kembali kemeja tembus pandang yang sempat ia kenakan, demi mendapati respon berupa dengusan dari lelaki pucat itu.

"Sudahlah." Yoongi hanya sedang berusaha mengendalikan hormonnya.

Dan si penggoda itu tertawa puas. Menantang ataupun menggoda seseorang dengan tubuh moleknya memang selalu bisa membuat _mood_ nya baik.

Dikancingkannya kembali kemeja putih yang tadi ia lepas untuk menggoda Yoongi. Kaki mulus—tanpa sehelai kain yang menutupi—itu melenggang. Ia harus sedikit jual mahal—meski ia sudah terlanjur murahan—dengan duduk dan menuangkan wine di mini bar di kamar apartemen milik si lelaki pucat bermarga Min.

"Hei, Jimin- _ah_."

Enggan menyahut, Jimin hanya menoleh ke arah Yoongi dengan sepasang bibir yang mengapit kuat gelas bening berisi cairan bening kekuningan di tangannya.

Berusaha untuk tidak tersedak karena tertawa saat ia melihat Yoongi meneguk ludahnya kasar. Jimin menaikkan alisnya sedikit, demi merespon panggilan Yoongi.

Lelaki itu berdeham kecil. "Bukankah kau akan menikah besok?"

Raut penuh kesenangan sirna dari wajah dengan ukiran indah itu. Berganti dengan ekspresi datar tanpa emosi.

 _Tak._

Jimin meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong itu di meja, kemudian mendengus. "Ya. Lalu?"

Tanpa ia sadari, lelaki bermarga Min itu bangkit dari posisinya. Hanya dengan sehelai celana _jeans_ yang dikenakan sembarangan, orang itu berjalan mendekati Jimin dengan seringainya.

Memeluk pinggang Jimin dengan santai, kemudian menempelkan dadanya di punggung sempit lelaki manis di dekapannya.

"Kau tidak perawan lagi, bukan?" Yoongi membisikkan kalimat itu tepat di telinga si manis yang memerah.

"Koreksi, maksudmu perjaka?" tanya Jimin malas.

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh. "Aku tidak salah, karena posisimu memang _di bawah_ , 'kan?"

Lelaki manis itu mendengus. "Ya, ya, terserahmu. Dan apa masalahmu dengan itu?"

Seringai lelaki itu melebar. "Apa calon suamimu tahu masalah kau yang…"

"Pelacuran? Santai saja. Dan aku yakin dia tidak tahu. Lagipula masalah ini sama sekali tidak penting." balas Jimin santai. Tangannya menggenggam jemari dingin milik Yoongi yang bersarang di perutnya.

"Kau masih bisa berkata begitu dengan santainya saat kau tahu keesokan harinya kau akan menjadi istri orang?" tanya Yoongi nyaris tidak percaya.

Jimin menoleh, dan mendapati sepasang bibir tipis itu begitu dekat dengan miliknya. "Ya. Aku hanya akan menjadi seorang istri dan memberi keturunan pada lelaki yang menikahiku, bukan?"

Sepasang mata tajam itu melebar. Terkejut. "Kau? Kau bisa—"

"Ya. Itu sebabnya mereka menjodohkanku dengan lelaki itu. Mereka begitu percaya dengan dua tua bangka yang mengaku sebagai orangtuaku bahwa aku adalah anak baik-baik." balas Jimin lancar. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa saat sepasang mata milik lelaki tampan di hadapannya menatap dalam pada bibir berisinya.

"Kalau aku tahu mengenai itu sejak lama, kupastikan kau tidak akan seperti ini. Dan mungkin saja kau telah menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku." Yoongi membalas dengan lancar pula, ditambah dengan raut wajah tidak terima.

Jimin tertawa lepas, membuat wajahnya menjauh dari si pucat. "Mr. Min yang malang. Sudahlah. Bahkan aku tidak pernah menyesali takdirku yang seperti ini, hancur dan berantakan. Lagipula kau sudah keduluan oleh Taehyung. Semua penyesalanmu tidak ada artinya."

Lelaki pucat itu mendengus keras. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan terikat dengan sebuah janji sakral, setelah sebelumnya kau masih melayaniku, Jungkook dan Hoseok."

Dan tawa dari lelaki manis itu pecah. "Aneh, bukan?"

Yoongi mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja aneh. Hari ini aku masih bisa memeluk tubuh polosmu, dan besok kau sudah akan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga."

Jimin terkikik. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, _hyung_. Dan sampai kapan kau akan terus menatap bibirku seperti itu?"

Si pucat itu terkesiap. Ketahuan.

"Yah. Kalau begitu… biarkan aku merasakan kehangatanmu—" Yoongi mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi kenyal dan tembam itu.

Jimin hanya mampu memejamkan matanya tanpa melawan, saat lelaki di hadapannya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"—untuk yang terakhir kali."

.

 **Flower**

.

Taehyung tidak bisa tidak gemetaran. _Hell_ , ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang bahkan hanya ia lihat sebanyak dua kali dalam hidupnya.

Tidak lepas dari ingatannya saat ia merajuk pada ibunya kala ia tahu dirinya akan dijodohkan.

.

" _Eomma… yang benar saja? Eomma tahu, kan, aku lelaki baik-baik? Aku tidak pernah bermain wanita, aku selalu mendapat nilai A di setiap ujian, lalu kenapa eomma menjodohkanku dengan seorang laki-laki?" Saat itu Taehyung bertanya dengan wajah frustasi._

 _Bahkan ibunya sampai tertawa melihat wajah kacau putranya yang tampan._

" _Eomma tahu. Namanya Park Jimin. Dia cantik, loh. Manis pula. Dia juga orang baik-baik. Lagipula eomma dan appa sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu agar tidak mengundang banyak orang dalam pesta pernikahanmu, bukan?"_

 _Taehyung mengacak rambutnya putus asa. "Tapi tetap saja, eomma—"_

" _Berhenti merengek, Taehyung-ah. Kau sudah dua puluh dua tahun dan kau akan menikah besok." nasihat sang ibu sembari mengelus surai anaknya._

" _Justru karena aku baru berusia dua puluh dua tahun aku menolak untuk menikah mu—"_

" _Taehyung. Kau harus mencobanya dulu." Ibunya berkata serius._

" _Eomma, pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dicoba." ujar Taehyung tak kalah seriusnya._

" _Maka dari itu kau harus mencoba menerima pasanganmu dengan sepenuh hati dan apa adanya." balas sang ibu. Sepasang mata berkilau itu menatap sepasang mata tajam putranya. Menyiratkan bahwa Taehyung tidak bisa membantah lagi._

" _Baiklah, kalau itu mau eomma. Aku akan mencoba menerima pasanganku dengan sepenuh hati dan… tunggu. Apa maksud eomma dengan 'apa adanya'?" Taehyung tidak bisa tidak menatap ibunya dengan tatapan curiga saat sang wanita menampilkan sebuah senyum misterius._

" _Kau akan tahu saat upacara pernikahanmu nanti, Tae."_

 _Sang anak terdiam. Tidak berhasil memahami maksud perkataan sang ibu._

" _Aku akan memberinya sebuah mahkota bunga saat di upacara pernikahanmu nanti. Jika bunga-bunga itu tetap segar, berarti ia masih suci. Jika bunga-bunga itu layu, ia sudah tidak suci." Wanita itu hanya tersenyum saat Taehyung masih terlihat bingung._

.

Dan sekarang, lelaki bermarga Kim ini hanya bisa menahan napasnya saat satu persatu teman dekatnya datang ke gereja tempat pernikahannya dilangsungkan.

"Hai, Taehyung." Namjoon, senior Taehyung di kampus menyapa.

Yang disapa malah diam saja. Salahkan ia yang terlalu gugup dengan situasi saat ini.

"Kenapa kaku sekali?" Seokjin, kekasih Namjoon dan juga teman dekat Taehyung, menoyor kepala yang paling muda.

"A-Aku akan segera punya anak, _hyung_." ujarnya dengan nada ketakutan dan wajah memelas.

Kedua sejoli itu serempak tertawa.

.

 **Flower**

.

Jimin menyesali perkataannya kemarin saat dia berada di apartemen Yoongi. Nyatanya, ia merasa sangat gugup saat orang yang disebut ayah itu menggandeng lengannya dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju altar.

Kenapa sekarang baru muncul perasaan menyesal? Menyesal karena ia telah menjadi seseorang yang tidak pantas?

Namun sekarang bukan itu yang mengganggu pikiran Jimin, melainkan langkah ayahnya yang berhenti begitu saja.

Belum sempat lelaki manis itu bertanya, sosok wanita paruh baya yang ia kenali sebagai calon ibu mertuanya tiba-tiba saja meletakkan sebuah mahkota bunga di atas kepalanya.

" _Ahjumma_ , a-apa ini?"

Ibu Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil. "Bunga ini akan tetap segar jika kau masih perawan dan layu jika kau… yah. Kau tahu. Tidak suci lagi."

Jimin merasa ia akan melompat ke neraka.

"Tapi, bukankah seharusnya perjaka—"

"Sama saja." Wanita itu memotong perkataannya, lalu ia berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Jimin.

Oh. Bagus sekali.

Lelaki manis itu mana berani mendongak untuk melihat kembali mahkota bunga di atas kepalanya. Tentu saja karena sang ayah yang kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jimin ingin menangis saja. Sekelebat memorinya bersama Yoongi lewat di kepalanya. Begitu juga dengan Jungkook dan Hoseok. Mereka bertiga adalah _pelanggan setia_ Jimin.

' _Kenapa takdir harus menggariskan aku yang sudah rusak ini menikah dengan orang baik-baik?'_ rutuk si manis itu dalam hati.

' _Shit. Apa kata orang-orang nanti? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Apa aku akan langsung diceraikan? Astagaaaa.'_ Jimin berusaha tidak mengeluarkan isi kepalanya dengan teriakan bernada tinggi. Ia benar-benar akan mati sekarang.

Tanpa terasa, ia terlalu lama tenggelam dalam lamunannya, dan baru tersadar saat tangannya telah digenggam oleh calon suaminya.

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum kaku. Lelaki itu, teman seangkatannya di kampus yang bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Lelaki yang akan menjadi pendampingnya.

"Jimin- _ssi_ , kenapa mahkota bunga di kepalamu layu semua?" Taehyung bertanya, dan Jimin tidak mampu memberi jawaban.

Ia terus melamun dan menggigit bibirnya dan baru berhenti saat pendeta memintanya untuk berjanji di hadapan tuhan.

Waktu terasa terlalu cepat berlalu. Sekarang ada satu hal lagi yang mengganggu pikiran lelaki manis itu.

' _Aku sudah jadi istri orang, aaarrghh! Dan bagaimana dengan mahkota bunga sialan ini?'_ teriak Jimin dalam hati.

Ia hanya mampu tersenyum kecil saat satu per satu teman-teman Taehyung memberi ucapan selamat untuk pernikahan mereka. Tentu saja Yoongi, Jungkook, dan Hoseok tidak hadir. Dipastikan acara ini akan kehilangan kesakralannya jika tiga orang itu berani menampakkan batang hidung mereka.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Jimin sudah duduk dalam kamarnya bersama Taehyung. Kamarnya dan suaminya. Oh. Keren sekali.

Ia hanya duduk dengan kaku, dan dua pemikiran dalam benaknya sudah bertambah banyak sampai ia tidak tahu harus kabur dari tempat ini atau bagaimana.

' _Apakah dia baik padaku? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika suatu saat dia tahu mengetahui masa laluku? Apa dia sebenarnya tidak rela menikah denganku? Apa—'_

"Jimin."

Dan lelaki yang dipanggil terlonjak dengan konyol saking kagetnya. Taehyung tidak dapat menahan senyum gelinya melihat lelaki berpipi tembam yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya.

"A-ah, i-iya, suamiku?"

Dan Taehyung malah tertawa keras mendengar panggilan Jimin untuknya.

Tentu saja si lelaki manis merasa sangat bodoh saat ia berhasil menyadari kalimat yang ia ucapkan memang terdengar sangat konyol. Ya ampun, lihatlah betapa memalukannya ia.

"M-Maaf." ujar si manis itu sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Taehyung mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Baru beberapa menit bersama saja Jimin sudah mampu membuatnya tertawa lepas, bahagia. Bagaimana dengan tahun-tahun yang akan ia habiskan dengan lelaki ini?

Sang lelaki tampan menghela napasnya saat lelaki yang telah menjadi pasangannya itu tidak kunjung mendongakkan kepalanya. Sekarang Taehyung mengerti, mengapa alasan lelaki manis di hadapannya terlihat begitu gugup dan canggung padanya. Ia mengerti maksud ibunya memberi mahkota bunga itu pada Jimin. Ia benar-benar mengerti sekarang.

Atas inisiatifnya sendiri, Taehyung menangkup pipi berisi lelaki di hadapannya, kemudian mengangkatnya agar ia bisa menyelami wajah cantik istrinya ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu."

Jimin terdiam. Kalau yang di hadapannya ini adalah Yoongi, ia pasti akan tertawa lalu _menyerang_ orang itu duluan.

Tapi ini benar-benar berbeda. Sosok di hadapannya tentu tidak sama seperti Yoongi, Jungkook maupun Hoseok. Kim Taehyung adalah pendampingnya. Ia bahkan mengetahui masa lalunya!

"Kemarin, lusa, tahun lalu, itu masa lalu. Kau yang minggu lalu, bulan lalu, dua tahun yang lalu, sama saja bagiku. Tapi kau yang sekarang, berbeda dengan kau di masa lalu."

"…."

Taehyung tersenyum. Dan Jimin terpana.

"Kau, aku, kita, berada pada masa sekarang. Kau, aku, kita, bisa memulai semuanya dari titik nol. Kau, aku, kita, bisa membangun kebahagiaan bersama dari sebuah kecanggungan. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun." Tangan besar itu berpindah ke belakang kepala Jimin, dan mengelus rambutnya pelan.

Sedangkan sang lelaki manis masih dengan posisi diamnya, namun dengan hati yang bergemuruh hebat.

"Kau tidak tahu aku yang sesungguhnya seperti apa, Taehyung." Alunan indah itu akhirnya terdengar, meski harus menggunakan nada sedih.

Taehyung hanya tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba sudah jatuh dalam pesona istrinya. Taehyung tidak tahu kemana perginya dirinya yang selalu meragu. Tapi kini ia mengerti. Ia harus mencoba.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu. Yang aku ingin tahu saat ini adalah kesediaanmu untuk memperbaiki dirimu dan menemaniku sepanjang hidupku." Dan hati lelaki manis itu terasa dialiri oleh air terjun saat mendengar perkataan lelaki di hadapannya. Terlampau sejuk rasanya.

Jimin akhirnya tersenyum. Tersenyum indah pada lelaki yang memberinya sebuah harapan.

"Aku bersedia."

Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah mahkota bunga yang ternyata diam-diam ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya sedari tadi.

Jimin menatapnya bingung, namun ia tertawa kecil saat suaminya mengambil mahkota bunga yang sudah kering—karena bunga-bunganya yang layu—kemudian meletakkan yang baru ke atas kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana _eomma_ mendapatkan bunga aneh yang bisa layu tiba-tiba semacam itu. Tolong maafkan dia, ya."

Sang lelaki manis mengangguk menggemaskan.

Boleh, kan, Taehyung memeluk si imut ini?

.

.

Yah, kita hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk pasangan muda ini.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A. N.-**

Pertama, aku harus mengabarkan FF ini tidak ada sequelnya :3 #senyumsetan. Kedua, aku berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya ama semua pembaca yang terus mendukungku, terutama para pembaca FF School Time. Aku gak pernah kepikiran bikin School Time make bahasa ga baku terus ceritanya aneh-aneh gitu, eh tapi tiba-tiba aja yang tertulis depan layar laptop dah kek ngono :'v

Mengenai FF ini, aku terinspirasi dari sebuah mitos yang berbunyi "kalau anak perawan itu tidak gadis lagi, rangkaian bunganya akan layu". Dan kenapa aku gak jadiin Jimin gadis? Karena aku ga akan buat FF GS :3

Eh, eh, ada yang sadar ama keanehan cover ff ini ngga? :3 keknya cuma dhiva895, ye gak dhiv? :3

Itu aja sih. Hutang yang laen dicicilnya pelan-pelan aje ye :'v saya juga mau persiapan ujian yang bakal dilaksanakan tanggal 14 nanti :')


End file.
